The One And Only?
by Alya Spruce
Summary: Amara is a normal girl with a not so normal past. Living with the family of her mother's best friend, she's grown up loved. But she's avoided their son for the past three years. Why? He's a scythe. The one and only Weapon in his family. But what happens when he and Amara are both accepted to the DWMA? Can the two work as a team and prepare for their new fate? Altered canon
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I know, i know. I'm starting a new story, even though I never update my other ones. Look, if your schedule was as hectic as mine, you'd understand. So I've begun reading Soul Eater. I got this idea and I've been working on it for a while now. Hope you enjoy._**

_A sound soul,_

_Dwells within a sound mind,_

_And a sound body._

**Chapter One: Students**

Amara stared down at the letter in her hand. It was signed by Shinigami-sama of the Death's Weapon and Meister Academy. She'd... She'd been accepted.

"Congratulations Amara!" Nanami and Kira cheered.

Amara looked up at them.

"I-I don't understand. I'm not a Weapon, and I can't be a Meister. I'm not like my cousin and aunt" she said.

"Well, Shinigami-sama must believe otherwise" Nanami said quietly.

"Yeah! I bet you're gonna be the best Meister EVER!" the six year old Kira said happily.

Amara couldn't help but smile.

"Alright. I'll... I'll go. I'm gonna start getting packed" she said, running up the stairs.

As she passed a certain door, she slowed. It was open. She looked at it for a moment, then at the letter in her hand. She sighed and looked up again. She stepped towards the door.

"Knock knock..." She said quietly.

A boy with dark grayish-blue hair turned in his swivel chair.

"Hmm? Amara?"

"Uh... Hey Akiri..." She said quietly.

"Something wrong? I don't think you'd come to me if something wasn't"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. I just..." She looked at the floor for a moment, then the letter. She sighed quietly and looked up.

"You got one too, right?" She asked, holding up the paper.

Akiri looked slightly surprised, but nodded.

"Look, I really wanna do well there, and I want to apologize. I haven't exactly been the best permanent houseguest. I wanted to apologize. I just... Finding out you were a Weapon freaked me out."

"Don't sweat it. It's not like you're the only person who got scared. A lot of people left me."

"Well, we have a fresh start. And I was wondering... Would you be my partner?"

Akiri looked surprised again. Then he smiled, fangs showing a little.

"Think you can handle a scythe?"

Amara smiled back.

"I'm not as weak as you think" she said happily.

They laughed a little.

"I guess we should get packing. There's a mingle or something tomorrow, and school starts the next day. I'll see you in the morning... Partner" Amara said, holding out her hand. Akiri grasped it in a firm shake.

**_## THE NEXT MORNING ##_**

"Good luck you two!" Nanami called.

"We'll be fine mom" Akiri said exasperatedly. He laced his fingers into Amara's and they walked into the large school.

Amara was in wonder. She'd never been to the DWMA before. It was so big. It almost overwhelmed her just to look at it. She snapped out of it when she spotted her cousin. She smiled largely and let go of Akiri's hand, running over to the other Meister.

"Maka!" She called. The blonde girl turned to look at her. She smiled.

"Amara! It's so good to see you!" She said, embracing her hyperactive relative.

Akiri followed Amara over to the older students. A boy with white hair raised an eyebrow at the two girls.

"Mind introducing?" He said, slightly sarcastically. Maka glared at him.

"Soul, this is my cousin, Amara Tsunori. Amara, this is my Weapon partner, Soul Evens" she said.

"It's nice to meet you Soul! This is my Weapon partner, Akiri Makota" Amara said. Akiri smiled lightly.

"Cousin? Are ya sure she isn't another one of your sisters? Your dad-" Akiri barely had time to block the blow.

"Careful there Maka. You dropped your book" he said, handing the large tome back to her.

"H-how did you...?"

Amara smiled. This was just like the Akiri she'd known. Always standing up for people.

"He's pretty fast, isn't he?" She said. Maka and Soul nodded, still slightly shocked. "Guess that's a perk of being a scythe. Speed is increased"

"You're a scythe?!" Maka and Soul exclaimed. Ok, now they were even more confuse. Akiri nodded.

"Amara tells me your father is a scythe as well, Maka-chan" he said.

"And he ain't the only one" Soul said. He stepped back a few feet and his arm became a scythe blade. Akiri's mouth quirked up at the corner a bit.

"Good. I'll have proper competition. And since Maka and Amara are cousins, they should be fairly evenly matched as well" he said.

"Pfft. Like you two will ever catch up to us. Come on Maka, Shinigami-sama will want us to get these two registered" Soul said. This time it wasn't Maka.

"It slipped" Akiri said innocently.

Soul grumbled and walked away, rubbing his head.

"Sorry about him. Come on, I'll take you to Shinigami-sama so we can get you two registered as a team" Maka said. Akiri nodded and grasped Amara's hand again. Amara smiled and the two followed the older Meister and Weapon.

_**## A FEW MINUTES LATER ##**_

"So what about the mixer thing?" Amara said to her cousin.

"Hmm? Oh, that's for Meisters and Weapons who aren't yet paired. Since you two are, you don't need to go" Maka said.

"Lucky them. We gotta be representatives for the lousy freshies" Soul said.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Akiri didn't even try to stop it. In fact, he laughed.

"How is it you don't dodge those? I mean, it's simple enough" he said. He suddenly stepped to one side, letting go of Amara. Maka stood there with a book in hand, right where Akiri's head had been, looking quite surprised. Amara sighed.

"Akiri, please. Don't show off like that" she said. "You'll become as conceited as Soul"

"Just wait until you meet Black Star" Maka said. "But you shouldn't have to worry about him until tomorrow"

"DID SOMEONE SAY THE GOD'S NAME?!"

Maka groaned. Soul rolled his eyes. Amara giggled. Akiri took his place back beside Amara. A few seconds later a boy with spiky blue hair, followed by a girl with long black hair, stood before the Meisters and Weapons.

"I'M BLACK STAR! I'M BEYO-!" the blue haired boy was cut off by Akiri's hand clamping over his mouth.

"Calm down. We aren't a giant crowd" he said calmly.

"Sorry about him. I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa" the girl said.

"I'm Akiri Makota, Weapon"

"And I'm his Meister, Amara Tsunori"

"It's nice to meet you. Um, Akiri, could you let him go?" Tsubaki pointed at BlackStar's mouth. Tsubaki sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"That's two down. Now we just need to introduce them to Kid and the Thompson's" Soul said.

"Think we could get a quick tour of the school?" Amara asked. Maka looked at her watch.

"I don't think we'll have time. We have to get you two to your apartment and then get back here for registration" she said.

"Ok. Mind showing us the way?"

"Of course. Just follow us" Maka said. She and Soul led them through Death City, towards a large apartment building.

"Which one is ours?" Akiri asked, hand still over Black Star's mouth.

"Yours is..." Maka looked at the slip of paper Shinigami-sama had given her. "Huh. Right next to the one Soul and I share. Weird."

Maka led the way, the others in toe. When they reached the door she handed Akiri and Amara each a key.

"This one is yours. You each get a key, keep it safe. We can walk with you tomorrow morning if you'd like" she said. Amara looked at Akiri, then back at Maka.

"I think we'll be fine. You two should head back to the school" she said. Maka nodded. And she and Soul ran off, Tsubaki and Black Star following. Amara unlocked the door and went inside, Akiri in toe.

**_A/N: So that's the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it. Hope you don't hate me for not updating my other stories. Please, R&R._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Holy mother of Shinigami-sama. I messed up that first chapter so many times. Thankfully though, I was able to fix it. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter._**

_A sound soul,  
Dwells within a sound mind,  
And a sound body._

**Chapter Two: Souls**

Amara woke up early the next morning and immediately got started on breakfast. Which is to say, she made herself a bowl of cereal. It was all they had in the apartment at the moment, and they wouldn't have time to go grocery shopping until the next day. She sighed and plopped onto the floor of the living room. They didn't have any furniture yet either, save for their beds and a bookshelf. As she ate her cereal a sleepy Akiri stepped out of his bedroom. Amara tried not to laugh.

"What?" Akiri snapped drowsily. Amara pointed. He looked down and an intense blush spread across his face. He wasn't wearing pants. He dashed back into his room to find something to cover his heart and spade boxers. Several minutes later he was sitting on the floor beside Amara eating his own bowl of cereal.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" He asked, mouth full.

"First we have to get our schedules, then we have to make a list of things to buy, including clothes and furniture" Amara answered. Akiri nodded and continued eating.

Once breakfast was over they finished getting ready and left for school, Akiri locking the door on the way out. They quickly navigated the streets of Death City, ending up once again on the front steps of the DWMA. There were students all over in front of the school now. Amara was a little nervous, but she didn't let that show. Instead she stood tall and confident, Akiri by her side. They made their way up the stairs, taking their place in the line of students awaiting schedules. As they waited, a girl with pink hair approached Amara.

"Um... E-excuse me, but, a-are you Amara Tsun-nori?" she asked. Amara turned to look at her. The girl looked down towards the ground, one hand holding her own shoulder.

"Yeah, that's me. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Crona. M-Maka wanted me to come get you" she said nervously.

"Maka, huh? Guess we can't really ignore her. Lead the way Crona" Akiri said.

"I-I was only told to b-bring Amara. S-sorry..." Crona looked sad. Amara looked over at Akiri.

"I'll be fine. Can you get my schedule? I'll find you after I deal with... Whatever it is I'm being called to deal with" she said. After a moment, Akiri nodded.

"Thanks. Ok Crona, please, take me to Maka" Amara said. Crona nodded and the two walked off.

Crona led Amara through the winding halls of the DWMA. Amara carefully memorized the path, as she knew she may have to come this way again. When they finally stopped, Amara had counted over twenty staircases they'd gone up and down. Crona had brought her to a room somewhere near the middle of the school, several floors above the ground level. Inside stood Maka, Soul, and a tall man. He looked like a rag doll of sorts. He was stitched together in multiple places, much like his lab coat. But there was one thing that struck Amara as truly odd. He had a giant screw in his head.

"Ah! You must be Amara" he said, turning to look at her. His eyes silver-gold eyes looked familiar to her, but she didn't know why. She nodded though.

"Amara, this is one of the teachers here at the DWMA, Dr. Stein" Maka said. Amara approached him and shook his hand.

"Hmm... Strong grip. Strong soul wavelength. But it only seems half there... I've decided what I want to do" Stein said.

"And what is that?" Amara asked, eyebrow raised.

"I want to dissect you. Though, sadly, Shinigami-sama has forbidden me from dissecting students" he said, obviously a little disappointed. Amara smiled lightly.

"I like you. You seem like an interesting teacher" she said. Stein smiled. "Anyway, why was I called here, and not Akiri?"

"Well, Stein here wanted to know why he'd felt such a powerful soul come into the school yesterday. We told him no one but students had come to the school all day, which he thought was clearly strange, as school didn't start till today" Maka started.

"But when he told us that the soul seemed to be following us, we told him about you. He wanted to meet the two of you individually, to see which of you had the soul he'd sensed" Soul finished.

"But he just said it seems like my soul is only half there. What does that mean?" Amara questioned, turning to Stein.

"It could mean one of three things" he said, lighting a cigarette and sitting on a swivel chair. "First, it could mean I'm losing my abilities with age. Second, it could mean someone is blocking your soul's wavelength from reaching full power. Third, it could mean your soul is literally only half there. That could explain why I felt it so strongly yesterday"

"When I was with Akiri" she said. Stein nodded. "But that doesn't add up. Two bodies can't REALLY share a soul, can they?"

"Cases like these are very rare. And when they ARE seen, it's even more rare for the soul to have both it's halves together. Usually the soul is split in two because it is too strong. This makes the two a formidable foe, should they be a Weapon and Meister pair. I can tell that the two of you will be a strong team. Who knows, maybe you'll reach Death Scythe before Maka and Soul" Stein mused.

"Pfft, like that'll happen. Maka and I are already halfway there" Soul said.

"What? You don't think Akiri and I could catch up?" Amara challenged.

"We'd leave you in the dust. Hell, we left you in the dust MONTHS ago" Soul taunted. Amara glared at him.

"Three months. Give us three months, I bet we'll have caught up to you two" she said.

"You're on. But I seriously doubt you'll catch up to us that fast" the shark-toothed scythe said.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about us. Just know that you have some major competition now. And when I say major, I mean shits about to get lieutenant colonel on your ass" Amara said.

Maka and Stein watched as the two shot arguments, taunts and challenges back and forth at each other, not entirely sure what was going on. Finally, Maka stepped in.

"MAKA-CHOP!" She hit Soul with a nice big dictionary.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Soul shouted.

"Being an idiot, what did you expect?" she answered. "Now then, since Crona has disappeared, I'll show Amara the way to her class. Soul, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Er, anything stupider than usual"

Soul rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. Stein said goodbye and the two girls left the room. As they walked in silence, Amara thought about what Stein had said.

"Cases like these are very rare" If that's true, why is it me? Why isn't it someone stronger, like Maka? She thought. Why me? Why not someone stronger, or smarter? Why me? Why me?

Why me? The question played through her mind over and over as she walked. She followed Maka to a classroom near the front of the school. Inside sat a bunch of first year students. The front row held her partner, an empty seat beside him, right next to the door. She smiled and said goodbye to Maka before quietly slipping into the seat. The teacher glanced over at her.

"Um... Maka-chan, why are you in a first year class?" He asked, brushing some of his red hair from his face. Amara looked up.

"Hmm? Oh, I-I'm not Maka. I'm her cousin, Amara" she said, smiling a little. She'd been told before that she looked like her cousin, but she never expected anyone to confuse them with each other.

"Huh? Cousin? Oh, you must be Amina's daughter. It's nice to finally meet you" he said, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too...?" She said nervously.

"Death Scythe-sama, we should really be getting back to work, shouldn't we?" A boy several seats away said. Spirit looked at him blankly for a moment, then a look of realization spread across his face.

"Right, sorry! Anyway, as I was saying before, there are two things a sound soul needs to survive. Can anyone tell me what those two things are?" He asked. Hands shot up. "How about you, Akiri. Can you tell me what two things are needed?"

"That's too easy. A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body" the Weapon said. Spirit smirked lightly.

"Very good. Now, who can tell me what happens when a soul strays from the path of man and starts to kill those who aren't on Shinigami-sama's list?" More hands. "Yes, Amara"

"They become what is known as a Kishin Egg. And should the Egg take enough souls and gain enough power, they would become Kishin, like Asura" she said. Spirit nodded.

"Someone has done their homework. Good job. Now, can anyone tell me what we do with Kishin Eggs? Jory, why don't you have a go?"

Jory was a boy with thick glasses and short brown hair. He looked really nervous and jumpy, and being called on to answer a question didn't help. He fiddled with his glasses before speaking in a quiet voice.

"We kill them, and feed their souls to our Weapon partners to cleanse them" Another nod from Spirit.

"Very good. All of you. Now, I won't always be teaching this class, but I expect you all to do this well once the permanent teacher is here" he said.

KILL- KOLL-KOAL-KONG! The bell tolled, meaning that class was dismissed. Amara stood from her seat.

"Wait for me outside, ok Amara? I gotta talk to the teacher" Akiri said. Amara raised an eyebrow, but didn't object. She stepped outside. Akiri approached Mr. Albarn.

"Sir" he said. Spirit turned to look at him.

"Hmm? Something wrong Akiri?" He asked.

"No sir, I was just wondering. You're a scythe, correct?" Spirit nodded.

"Do... Are scythes usually able to feel the thoughts and emotions of their partners?" He continued. Spirit looked surprised.

"No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just asking, as scythes are rare weapons nowadays. I haven't really done much as a scythe, and I was curious as to what special powers we may have" he said.

"As far as I know, we don't have any special powers of any kind" he said. "You should probably head off to your next class now. You don't want to be late" Akiri nodded and walked away.

"What was that about?" Amara asked.

"Nothing much. Just asking about abilities weapons sometimes have" Akiri said. Amara nodded a little, still slightly curious.

The day went on with no further interruptions to their learning. That is, until the class they had with Stein. Akiri didn't trust him. He looked so... Suspicious? Yes, that's it. He looked suspicious. I mean, he had a screw in his head. That's pretty freaky.

"You must be Akiri" he said, stepping up to the young weapon. Akiri nodded. "It's nice to meet you. Tell me, what side of your family do you get your hair color from?"

"My mother's. Why do you ask?" He said warily.

"I'm a scientist. I like gathering data, especially on my students. Has Amara told you about our meeting yet?" Akiri shook his head. "Good. I'll be meeting with you after school today. Now then, take your seat"

Stein stepped out of the classroom and Akiri sat down. Amara looked at him.

"What's wrong Akiri?" She asked him. He shook his head. He didn't wanna talk about it. Amara looked down for a moment, then back up. Stein propelled himself in on a swivel chair, ultimately face planting with the floor in the middle of the room. Amara laughed lightly. He picked himself up and dusted his jacket off.

"I really need to work on those entrances..." He mumbled. He looked up and took his seat again. And so class continued.

_**A/N: So that's chapter two. Please read and review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Jeez. FanFiction wouldn't let me upload a document, so it's taken a while for this chapter to get up. Hopefully I'll have the next one written and up soon. Anyway, I realize I haven't been doing disclaimers. Guess I'll start now._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, but I DO own Akiri, Amara, and any other OCs that happen to appear unless otherwise stated._**

_A sound soul,  
Dwells within a sound mind,  
And a sound body._

**Chapter Three: A Mission?**

It was Akiri's turn to wake up first this time. He stretched, threw on some pants, and went out to the living room. There, sitting on the floor by a spilled bowl of cereal, lay a sleeping Amara. They'd been up late trying to figure out what they needed to buy, and Amara had stayed up after Akiri went to bed.

He sighed and picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom. He placed her in the tub and turned on the shower head. Then he turned on the cold water. Amara screeched and jumped a little. Akiri laughed loudly. Amara glared at him.

"It's not funny, bastard. Turn off the damn water" she said sharply. Akiri complied, still laughing.

"Next time, don't fall asleep on the living room floor" he said.

Amara growled and lunged at him, eyes flaming with rage. Akiri was knocked backwards and the two tumbled into the living room, Amara fighting to land a blow, Akiri dodging each one with ease. Then came a knock on the door. The two looked up at the door and quickly separated. Amara dashed into her room to find clean clothes, and Akiri answered the door. It was Maka and Soul.

"What's up?" Akiri asked.

"Akiri, you and Amara need to hurry and get ready. Shinigami-sama has given the four of us a mission" Maka said in that serious tone of hers.

"Amara is just getting changed. We'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes" he said. Maka nodded and she and Soul went downstairs.

Akiri knocked on the door to Amara's room.

"Hurry up. We have a mission. Maka and Soul are waiting downstairs" he said.

"I'll be out in a bit. Make sure you're ready too" Amara called through the door.

"Kay" Akiri went to his room. He grabbed a black t-shirt and threw it on before grabbing his red high tops and lacing them up. He then stepped over to the window. Sitting on the sill were several small objects. He looked them over and picked one up. A sweatband with a picture of Shinigami-sama's mask on it. Slipping it up near his shoulder, he stepped back into the hallway.

Amara was just coming out of her own room. She wore a green skirt similar to Maka's, a black v-neck t-shirt, green sneakers, and fingerless gloves. She had her ash blonde hair tied back into a single ponytail.

"Ready?" She asked. Akiri nodded. The two left the apartment, locking the door behind them.

"Good, you two look ready for a fight. My papa sent this for the two of you" Maka said, gesturing to a matte black and emerald green motorcycle.

"Why?" Amara asked. Maka shrugged.

"My guess is he wanted me to see him being a kind and generous uncle. Either way, the four of us won't fit on Soul's bike, so having another is a plus"

"Think you can handle it?" Soul asked. Amara looked at him, then smiled.

"If someone like you can drive one, how hard can it be?" She said. Akiri smirked.

"Well then. Where does or first mission take place?" He asked.

"The Ape Caves of Washington state" Maka said.

"Caves? Washington? Sounds like fun. Just hope it doesn't rain" Amara said. She walked over to the new motorcycle, sat down, and started it. Akiri raised an eyebrow. Amara looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Maka, Soul, we'll follow you two" he said. Soul rubbed the back of his neck and Maka looked at the ground, playing with her hands.

"You don't know how to get to the Ape caves, do you?" Amara concluded. Soul shook his head. Amara smiled. "Then you'll be following us. Get on Akiri"

Akiri got onto the bike behind Amara and wrapped an arm around her waist. Amara's eyes narrowed, smirk growing. She leaned forward, and revved the engine. A few seconds later all that remained of the four students were clouds of dust. They were on their way.

**## HOURS LATER ##**

Amara slowed the motorcycle to a halt. Looking up at the large sign, she sighed. Soul pulled up beside her, looking at the sign as well.

"Anybody got any cash?" He asked.

Pay to park. Of course. How was it Amara hadn't expected this? She looked around. Spotting what she wanted, she and Akiri got off the bike.

"Follow us" she said, wheeling the bike towards a dirt trail.

"Where are we going?" Maka asked.

"Before my parents were killed, papa took me here. He owned a cabin here in the woods. And since I'm his heiress, it's mine now. We can stash the bikes there and get on with the mission" Amara said.

"If you think I'm just gonna leave my baby in the middle of the woods, you can forget about it" Soul said, stopping.

"Suit yourself. I just figured it might be better to store it indoors where it can't get stolen" Amara said. Soul waited a moment, thinking. Then he sighed and continued to follow Amara and Akiri, Maka walking beside him.

"You know Soul, you and I are gonna be responsible for a lot of their training. I think it's best that you don't get into fights with either of them" Maka said quietly.

"Easy for you to say. You're friends with everyone" Soul muttered. Maka frowned and looked at the ground.

They reached the cabin just a few minutes later. It was large and looked to be in good condition. But something was off.

"If your parents were killed five years ago, and you haven't been here since their deaths, why is this place in such good repair?" Akiri asked

"Someone's been living here" Amara said, narrowing her eyes. She led soul and the others over to some brush and they hid the cycles. Then she turned to the cabin.

"Akiri, transform" she said. Akiri looked shocked.

"But we haven't even gotten to the caves! Besides, you've never handled me before" he said.

"We share a soul. It'll be fine" she said grimly.

Akiri thought back to his meeting with Stein.

_~ the previous day ~_

_"Akiri, do you know anything about soul wavelength?" Stein asked. Akiri thought for a moment._

_"It's a soul's power and strength, right?" Stein nodded._

_"Wavelength can be felt by Meisters and their Weapons. Can you feel your own wavelength?"_

_"Not really. But then again, I've never really tried to"_

_"I can feel it, but it's weak. Only half there, I mean. It seems that you are part of a very special destiny. You share a soul with another"_

_"Share a soul? That doesn't make sense though..."_

_"It's a very rare case" Stein lit a cigarette. "And you seem to have the other half close to you"_

_"... Amara?" Akiri asked, looking at the ground. Stein smiled._

_"Yes. Keep her safe, you'll need her help here" he said, turning to leave. "Oh, and tell Nanami I said hello, would you?"_

_Akiri's head shot up._

_"How do you know my mother's name?!" He shouted. Stein only smiled and walked away._

_~ end flashback ~_

Akiri sighed. He transformed his arm into a scythe blade. It looked quite similar to Soul's own blade, except it was golden on the top and black on the bottom, fang like angles near either end, coming from the gold. Amara held out a hand as Akiri finished his transformation. She caught his silver shaft carefully and held him over her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder. There stood Maka with Soul in her hand, scythe blade gleaming.

"Let's go" Amara said. And the two Meisters made their way to the cabin.

Amara held a grim expression on her face, obviously not happy that someone had been staying in her family's cabin uninvited. She stepped up to the back door and looked it over carefully. The lock was intact.

"Check the front door. I'll go in this way" she said. Maka nodded and ran to the front of the building.

Amara felt the top of the doorframe. Where was it, where was it? AH-HA! She pulled a small key down, smiling lightly. Slipping it into the lock, she turned it carefully. Opening the door quietly, she peeked in. No one was there. She opened the door further and stepped in, looking around.

"Nake, snake. Who are you?" Amara turned around swiftly. A tall woman with black hair stood in the doorway. "A new scythe and Meister? Shibusen is getting stronger, that much is clear"

"And who might you be?" Amara asked.

"Hmm? Does my reputation not precede me?" The girl looked slightly disappointed.

"Afraid not" Amara said, glaring.

"Amara, the front is blocked o-" Maka froze, staring at the child. The woman looked over her shoulder, smiled, and turned around.

"Maka! How is my favorite scythe Meister?" She asked sweetly.

"M-medusa?!" Maka looked seriously freaked out.

"What? You thought I was actually dead? Oh no, I'm very much alive" Medusa said, grinning maliciously. "I suppose there's no need for my soul protect anymore. I've been discovered"

"Amara, what the hell is she talking about?" Akiri asked quietly. Medusa turned to look at them.

"At first I mistook you for dear Maka here, but I should've known better. Maka would never change Weapon partners. What's your name, child?"

"My name? Why would you want something like that?" Amara asked.

"Because I enjoy knowing the names of my subjects. It makes it so much more fun to examine them"

"You're as crazy as Stein. Except people actually enjoy his presence"

"That hurts, ya know? After all, Stein and I used to be close"

"Back when you were hiding out as the school nurse..." Maka said. Her expression had since changed from one of shock, to one of anger. "You're the reason Kishin was revived. You're the reason the insanity levels are going up. You're the reason Crona is so shy and depressed"

"Now now, don't get ahead of yourself. After all, you've helped Crona greatly. She's become more open than when she was younger. I thank you for that, Maka" Medusa said.

"But that doesn't explain why you're alive. In fact, it gives us a good reason to take your soul" Amara said.

"Oh, we can't have that now can we?" Medusa smiled maliciously.

**_A/N: So ends another day at Shibusen. As always, please review. And hey, if you guys have ideas for characters or confrontations, lemme know! I may use them._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry this one is taking so long. Weekends, ya know? Anyway, please enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: If only..._**

_A sound soul,_

_Dwells within a sound mind,_

_And a sound body._

**Chapter Four: History**

Amara didn't hesitate. She swung Akiri at the witch's legs. The witch side-stepped it easily.

"Tsk. Troublesome girl. Maka dear, you really should teach your friends better manners" Medusa said.

"And you need to learn not to break into peoples' homes" Amara said through clenched teeth.

"Amara, calm down! We can't work like this! Your wavelength is going crazy!" Akiri shouted. "Amara, please!"

Amara swung her scythe again, this time raking it across Medusa's chest and stomach.

"You're the one who killed my parents, aren't you?!" Amara shouted. "Even in this form, I recognize you. A-and that girl at Shibusen. Crona. She's the one that did the deed!"

_~ five years prior, in Seattle, Washington ~_

_"Amara, you have to listen to me. You have to hide, while there's still time" a woman with blonde hair said to the girl. Amara was only 8 at the time. Tears trailed down her cheeks._

_"B-but you have to come too! Mama, please!" She said. The woman smiled sadly._

_"I can't. I have to stay and fight. Please, go hide"_

_"P-papa, tell her she has to come too!"_

_"Amara, your mother is right. Please, go hide!" Lélek said to his daughter, his black hair moving in the slight breeze._

_Amara looked from her mother to her father. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned and ran, choosing to hide beneath a car nearby. And not a minute too soon. For there, in the sky, sat a witch upon her broom._

_"There they are Crona. Death Scythe Lélek and his Meister Amina. Take care of them" the witch said._

_There, stepping out from behind the museum, stood a small child, perhaps ten. Her eyes looked sad, and she held a small sword in her right hand, left hand holding her shoulder._

_"I... I don't... I can't do this alone..." She said quietly._

_"Child, you don't have to do this. We can help you" Amina said. Crona looked sharply up at the woman._

_"No one can help me. I am beyond help" she said. She cut her wrist and a spray of blood flowed forth. "My blood is black"_

_~ end flashback ~_

"AHH!" Medusa shouted, pain raking her body. "You insolent child!"

"Maka, you have to go! Get to the Caves, complete the mission! I'll take care of this little... Problem" Amara said.

"No! We aren't leaving you!" Maka shouted.

"I knew there was something I missed that day. But it was so weak then, I hardly noticed you. Now though... Now it's stronger than anything I've seen! Your soul will be helpful in my study of the black blood" Medusa said. "VECTOR ARROW!"

Black arrows shot out from Medusa. Amara swung Akiri, slicing the arrows.

"That's where you're wrong, witch. This isn't just MY soul wavelength. It's ours"

"'Ours'?! You mean to tell me that you share a soul with your weapon?!" Medusa exclaimed.

"CHAIN SOUL RESONANCE!" Maka, Soul, Amara and Akiri shouted. "TREMOR FAULT!" "WITCH HUNTER!"

Amara swung Akiri down towards the ground, lodging his blade into the earth. It began to split itself apart. Maka struck the cracks with Soul's Witch Hunter blade, amplifying the power of the attack.

"Tremor Fault won't let you get away. It follows the target's own faults. And the more they have, the larger the crack in the earth" Amara said. "Akiri and I... We may not be as experienced as Maka and Soul, but we know each other better than anyone else in the world. That's what happens when you share a soul. You learn more than could ever be expected of a normal Meister-Weapon pair. And that's why we are capable of this"

"Ha, you think you can win? You're nothing but an ignorant brat. I should've killed you off when I had the chance" Medusa spat.

"As the crack in the earth spreads, it's pull grows. If you want to escape it, I suggest you hit overdrive" Amara didn't even look up. She didn't want to. If she did, she knew she'd loose control. Soul would be able to understand why better than anyone.

_~ five years ago, shortly after Crona's appearance ~_

_"BLOODY NEEDLE!" The girl shouted one last time. Amina and Lélek were both struck, and fell backwards. Crona finished the job with ease._

_"M-mama, papa..." Amara whispered._

_She looked down at her leg. It was bleeding. But there was something strange. The blood was black._

_~ end flashback number two ~_

**"Tell me Amara, how do you expect to beat this witch? She's far too powerful for you and Maka to face with your scythes. Let me help you"**

**Amara looked over her shoulder at the blue demon that stood in the doorway.**

**"You again? How many times do I have to tell you? I want nothing to do with your crummy 'power'. I just want to avenge my parents' deaths" she said.**

**"Ah, but how do you expect to be able to do that? You aren't powerful enough, even when resonating with three people. You can't win"**

**"Tch... That's what you think" she said.**

Amara's eyes snapped open. Above her she saw the tops of trees, as well as stars. She tried to sit up, but winced in pain and fell back again.

"Amara!" Akiri shouted. He ran over to her, dropping the wood he'd been collecting.

"Akiri, what the hell happened?" Amara asked, her breathing shaky.

"You blacked out. Maka and Soul went to take care of the Kishin egg up at the caves and left me here to protect you"

"How long have I been out?"

"An hour at most. Maka and Soul should be back soon"

"And Medusa?"

"Escaped"

"Dammit..."

"Hey, what matters is that you're alive. We'll get that witch next time, I swear" Akiri said. He brushed a bit of hair from Amara's eyes.

"Heh. Like there'll be a 'next time'. She isn't the kind of person you fight twice. Not without needing to get stronger" Amara said, looking away.

"Then we will. Now, I'm gonna get a fire going in the fire pit. I'm surprised we didn't destroy the cabin" he said. Amara shot up.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE, IF THE CABIN IS FINE WHY AM I LAYING IN THE DIRT?!" She shouted. Akiri shrugged, smiling lightly.

"Because you're heavy" Amara glared at him and moved to sit on a large log. He only smiled and picked up his sticks and twigs. A few minutes later Soul and Maka returned.

"We're back" Soul said. Amara looked over at them.

"How'd it go?" Akiri asked. Maka sat on the log beside Amara. She held up a red soul.

"We got it" she said.

"Why didn't Soul eat it?" Amara asked, rather emotionlessly.

"I wasn't hungry. Besides, if we hadn't run into Medusa, Maka and I are pretty sure you two would've been the ones to kill it" he said. Amara smiled.

"So you saved it for us?" Soul flushed lightly.

"It's not like it's anything big. Besides, like I said, I'm not hungry" he said, trying to keep up his cool kid act. Amara smiled.

"Thank you. Both of you" she said.

She wrapped her arms around Maka in a feeble, yet loving embrace. Maka hugged back. Akiri threw a few more sticks on the fire before moving over to Maka. He took the soul and ate it. Amara smiled.

"One down, ninety-eight to go" she said.

They spent the night there in the cabin, taking watch in twos. Maka and Soul had first watch.

"Soul, can if ask you something?" Maka asked quietly.

"What's up?" He asked, not bothering to look at her.

"It's about Amara. Her soul is... It's like yours, Soul"

"A weapon?"

"No. She... She has black blood in her system, like you"

"What?!" Soul turned to face his Meister.

Maka was staring at the cabin in which her cousin and Akiri slept.

"I wonder how long she's been like that Soul. Because if she's been able to survive that for years, why couldn't you?"

Soul flushed for the second time that night. He sighed and looked skyward.

"Maka, I haven't mastered my black blood, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna die" he said.

"But it's still possible Soul! I... I don't think I could live with myself... Not if you died because of the black blood"

"Maka, how many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't your fault I got hurt. It was my own. I made the choice" Soul said. Maka looked up at him.

"But it's my fault that you had to make that decision" she said.

"Look, this is the last time I'm saying this. It wasn't your fault, Maka. Understand that" Soul said, his voice strangely calm.

Maka sighed. He really thought it was his own fault. But she knew it wasn't. She felt it in her heart.

**_A/N: I feel like I don't use canon characters enough. Hopefully that'll get fixed though. As I always ask, please review._**


End file.
